


A Page Out of Your Book

by Sailordrop44



Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bookstores, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailordrop44/pseuds/Sailordrop44
Summary: On a calm, rainy day, Misyr and Kotone decide to close up a little early for lunch and spend some time at the local bookstore.
Relationships: Awaki Kotone/Miser Rex | Misyr Rex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	A Page Out of Your Book

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, so I wanted to write something cute and fluffy to celebrate them. Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays!

The soothing pitter-patter of rainfall caressed the stain-glass windows of Café Enchanté. It was the perfect setting for enjoying a cup of coffee and relaxing with a book. This is exactly what made it so hard for Kotone to focus. 

“You look like you could use a few more shots of espresso.” Misyr’s cheeky voice broke her stupor. 

She blinked once, twice, then three times as she looked up at him. “Oh my gosh, Misyr! I’m so sorry that I didn’t see you standing there. Did you already tell me your order? Have you been waiting long? What can I get—?” She said, her words tumbling out. Her hands moved furiously, as she reached for the usual ingredients to get his order ready.  
He reached over the counter and gently tugged her hands away from the coffee machine, and his light green eyes held her in place. 

“I haven’t asked for any coffee yet, Kotone-chan,” he laughed, “But I’m happy to see that you’re always ready. 

“You didn’t?” She gasped. 

“Nope, I haven’t even said a word yet,” he grinned. She watched as he took a seat across the counter, his long robes flowing behind him. 

“Oh, I see,” she sighed. 

“I was actually coming over to see if you wanted to go on a little trip with me. How do you feel about closing up for a lunch break and spending this rainy day at a bookstore?” He said, “Besides,” he turned his head to look around, “It doesn’t look like you have any more customers to worry about.” 

He did have a point. Ignis was busy eating his third meal of the day, so he shouldn’t be hungry for at least a few more hours. Hopefully. Canus was busy entertaining Il and keeping him out of harm’s way. And Rindo was still at work, and wouldn’t be home from the GPM until this evening. 

“Sure, I’ll take you up on your offer,” she said. 

He grinned and gave her a deep bow. “Then your chariot awaits, my princess.” Kotone sighed. Always a little bit extra, that Misyr. 

—

About an hour later, Kotone and Misyr finally made their way to the local bookstore. A gentle bell went off above their heads as they walked in together. The inside was a little busier than she expected, and they kept having to say “excuse me” as they made their way through. It looked like everyone else had the same idea they did about spending a rainy day at a bookstore. She looked over as saw Misyr take in a deep breath. 

“I never get tired of the smell of books,” he leaned down to whisper in Kotone’s ear. She nodded in reply. Now that he was in his human form, she didn’t have to worry about accidentally getting poked by his horns. But it was still a little weird to see him in a hoodie and jeans. 

“What are you hoping to find?” She prodded. 

He hummed for a second before responding. “Well, I was thinking of branching out before we got here. But now that we’re here, I think I’m being lulled to the mystery section again by my favorite Author Conan Doyle,” he laughed. “What about you, Kotone?” She smiled down at her. 

That was a good question indeed. Normally, she’d follow Misyr to the mystery section and use relax next to him in one of the big armchairs. But since she’d been so much time with Il playing Otome games, she felt like browsing the romance section for a bit. 

Letting go of his hand, she made her way over to the opposite side of the store. “I’m going to look for something a little different today. Let’s meet back here in 10?” She whispered. He nodded back, his own thoughts a little too preoccupied with the tomes right in front of him. 

And with that, she made her way over to get lost in her own adventure.

—

After some time, the two of them met back up at the front of the store to wait in line, carrying a little bit more than they planned but all the happier for it. 

“Thanks for this Misyr,” she grinned up at him, “This was just what I needed today for a lunch break” 

He chuckled, but before he could reply, a small growl emendated from the direction of Kotone’s stomach. 

“Maybe we should get some actual lunch on our way back before we get to reading?” He said. 

Kotone smiled sheepishly in reply, “Yeah, let’s do it.”


End file.
